1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including an operating amount detector for detecting an operating amount of a brake operating element, fluid pressure-generating unit capable of generating a fluid pressure independently of an operation of the brake operating element, a pressure-regulating unit interposed between the fluid pressure-generating unit and a wheel brake so as to regulate an output fluid pressure of the fluid pressure-generating unit and to apply the regulated fluid pressure to the wheel brake, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the pressure-regulating unit on the basis of a value detected by the operating amount detector, the pressure-regulating unit being arranged on the rear side of an engine body mounted on a body frame.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which fluid pressure-generating unit and a pressure-regulating unit are mounted to a body frame on the rear side of an engine mounted on a motorcycle has been known, as described in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158.
Meanwhile, in the configuration as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158, the fluid pressure-generating unit and the pressure-regulating unit are unitized. However, the fluid pressure-generating unit and the pressure-regulating unit may be arranged separately. In that case, it is desirable that the fluid pressure-generating unit be disposed at a position which is comparatively close to the pressure-regulating unit and at which an installation space is easy to secure.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle in which fluid pressure-generating unit is arranged in a location which is close to a pressure-regulating unit disposed on the rear side of an engine body and in which an installation space is easy to secure.